Film Night
by Counting-On-Luck
Summary: Its film night in the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose come to a decision. Oneshot, 10/rose fluff. Songfic


**A/N re-done with a 'bit' better punctuation after some negative fedback, please no flames if your reviewing**

* * *

The doctor and Rose had decided to have a film night. They had just come back from Jackie's and Rose needed cheering up. The doctor decided that he would try put a smile on Rose face by playing a musical, then sing along. He nodded to himself at the thought, Rose had gone to get the snacks while the doctor choose the DVD. Running his hands through the large collection of movies he chose an old earth classic. Smiling to himself he slipped the DVD into the player and waited for Rose to come back in.

Rose was snuggled up against the Doctor, her head on his chest and his arm round her shoulders. The bottle of pop and popcorn was placed on the floor to one side.

"So what are we watching Doctor" Rose asked, curious as to what type of movie he would be into.

"Well I thought maybe we could have a little karaoke so I got…" The Doctor stopped as he pulled the DVD case to grease out from behind the cushion. Rose carefully took it out his hands and read the back.

"Oh I know this, my mate Shareen was always going on about it. We even had to sing one of the songs from it in music once. I never did get the chance to watch it" Rose explained. The Doctors jaw dropped as he took in what she was saying.

"you mean to say you never watched _Grease_? Rassilion rose everyone has seen grease, its like top film to see before your old" He said playfully, but was really quite astounded that she had never seen it

"Do you mind Doctor, I am not _old_" She exclaimed hurt. The Doctor realised his teasing had gone a bit to far and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sooo sorry Rose, I didn't mean it like that, I was only kidding" He looked at Rose when he heard laughter, looking into her eyes she tried to hide her giggles, but seeing her he realised she was teasing him.

"Why you little-" He was cut off by Rose pressing a kiss to his lips, but before he had time to register she had pulled away, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of done that" The Doctor just kept looking at her and was about to say something when the film started playing.

"Come one lets watch the film"

* * *

It was right at the end of the movie when the doctor decided to have some fun. He went onto special features and clicked karaoke.

"Well Ms. Tyler care to grace me with a duet?" The Doctor asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Chuckling Rose took his out stretched hand.

"I think I shall sir Doctor it would be my pleasure." Grabbing to microphones from nowhere he threw one to Rose and pressed play.

"_Summer lovin', had me a blast"  
"Summer lovin', happened so fast"  
"Met a girl crazy for me"  
"Met a boy cute as can be"  
"Summer days drifting away"  
"To, uh oh, those summer nights"_

"Woah he's a pretty good singer" Rose thought to herself

"Oh my god, I didn't know someone could look like a goddess and sing like an angel" The Doctor mentally shook himself at the thought. Both thought over how the words reflected on their non-existent relationship.

"_well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a car?"_

It seemed that the TARDIS liked their singing and played the boys/girls parts herself.

"_she swam by me, she got a cramp"_

"_he swam by me, got my suit damp"_

"_saved her life she nearly drowned"_

"_he showed up splashing around"_

"_summer sun something's begun"_

"_but uh oh, those summer nights"_

Both the Doctor and Rose was throwing their whole selves into the song now, realising how very much it reflected on their feelings.

"_well-a well-a, well-a, uh!  
tell more tell me more_

_was it love at first sight_

_tell me more tell me more_

"_did she put up a fight?"_

The TARDIS smiled to herself watching her two friends. Planning to herself she belted out louder, making the doctor and rose more confident, allowing them to get better and louder.

"_Took her bowling in the arcade"  
"We went strolling; drank lemonade"  
"We made out under the dock"  
"We stayed out till ten o'clock"  
"Summer fling don't mean a thing"  
"But, uh oh, those summer nights"_

Rose smiled to herself, she knew that she was falling in love with the Doctor, but the comparing the song to her feelings knew that she had fallen hard and fast. She would love to admit it to the Doctor but had no idea if he felt the same. However, she had no idea those were the exact thoughts going through his head as well.

"_Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more  
'Cause he sounds like a drag"_

"_He got friendly holding my hand"  
"Well, she got friendly down in the sand"  
"He was sweet, just turned eighteen"  
"Well, she was good, you know what I mean"  
"Summer heat, boy and girl meet"  
"But, uh oh, those summer nights"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more  
How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Could she get me a friend?"_

As the song got slower the TARDIS softened the music, allowing the Doctor and Rose to have their moment. She changed the lighting to accommodate the mood that had unknowingly been created, hoping that they would admit their feelings for each other to the end of this.

"_It turned colder; that's where it ends"  
"So I told her we'd still be friends"  
"Then we made our true love vow"  
"Wonder what she's doin' now"  
"Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer nights"_

The Doctor and Rose were out of breathe by this time but neither cared, their eyes were locked and the same thing was going through their heads.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god" Their faces were millimetres apart. None of them knew quite who made the first move but suddenly they were kissing. Nothing passionate at first but when nerves gave way to lust things changed. Tongues got involved and hands started roaming. Soon the need to breathe became apparent so both pulled away together.

"Wow" Rose breathed, looking into the Doctors eyes and smiling.

"Wow indeed." The Doctor laughed looking down at her.

"Doctor what does this mean for us. I mean… I love you, more than anything but if your not comfortable with this, you mean to much to mean to lose your friendship" The Doctor's heart swelled with pride as he heard this and smiled that wonderful smile of his at Rose.

"I love you so much Rose, so so much, and maybe, if you wanted to that is, maybe we could make it work" Rose looked at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

"I'd like that" she said pulling away slighty and looking at him softly"

"Good"

* * *

It was later on that night, Rose was in the Doctor bed, his arms pulling her tight against him.

"you know Doctor you're a really good singer" Rose said turning to face him.

"I could say the same for you. I didn't know that goddess' could also sound like an angel. If I didn't snatch you first I bet some talent scout probably could" Rose chuckled and kissed him lightly.

"Well I'm glad you got there first" all the Doctor could do was hmm as his lips was now passionately locked with Rose's. pulling away breathlessly Rose thought of something.

"You know I've got an idea of our next adventure" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue

"Well there's a new reality show on back home, its called 'The X factor'. You enter it and you sing on national television, I reckon we should enter. It would be a right crack" The Doctor burst out laughing and kissed her once again.

"You know what it would be fun to see how far we would get" The Doctor answered.

"You serious? We would have to do domestic for about 4 months" he smiled softly down at her and quickly kissed her.

"If I ever did domestics I'd would make sure I'd do them with you" Rose beamed at him and gave him another, long passionate kiss…

* * *

**A/N and thats it dear friends. i maaaaaaaaay continue depending if i have the time, seeing as its taking me 3 months just to complete this and get it up. please review!!!**


End file.
